Where is your Heart?
by whateveryousay
Summary: Es geht um eine traurige Vergangenheit und um einen Eisklotz, der seine Prioritäten ändert.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog:

„ Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Spatz!"

„ Danke, mum! Boar die ist ja wunderschön, auf diesem Splitter steht mein Name drauf!" ,freute sich das achtjährige Mädchen, das heute Geburtstag hat. Sie hatte von ihren Eltern eine Kette mit einem Glasanhänger, in diesem war ein Juwelensplitter.

„ Ich werde sie immer tragen!"

„ So und zu Feier des Tages gehen wir Essen, also los macht euch schick.", sagte Lillys Vater. Nach einer halben Stunde waren sie den endlich soweit. Lilly hatte einen roten Kimono an und ihre Mutter hatte ihre blonden Haare zu einem Zopf geflochten. So ging es endlich los, wurde auch Zeit, da Lilly der Magen knurrte. Ihre Eltern sind erst kurz vor ihrer Geburt nach Japan gezogen, weswegen sie auch eher deutsch als japanisch aussieht. Sie hat strahlend blaue Augen und blondes gelocktes Haar. Als die Kleinfamilie um die Ecke bog sollte ihr Leben sich drastisch ändern.

Um die Ecke war eine Bank, die in diesem Moment überfallen wurde. Der Verbrecher floh mit seiner Beute in Richtung der Familie. Er schoss wie wild um sich, um sich die Polizisten vom Hals zu halten. Lilly war zu geschockt um sich zu rühren, als er auf sie schoss konnte sie sich nicht bewegen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete auf den Schmerz. Doch nichts geschah. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete wünschte sie sich fast die Kugel hätte sie getroffen. Vor ihr lag ihre Mutter und es war überall Blut! Sie sah zu ihrem Vater der wütend auf den Verbrecher zurannte, als dieser ihn sah, schoss er!

„NNNEEIINNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lilly brach in Tränen aus, sie könnte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Dann hörte sie ihre Mutter stöhnen.

„Mama halte durch!"

„Lilly. Schatz, es tut mir Leid das wir jetzt nicht mehr mit dir Essen gehen können. Pass auf dich auf...argh...ich hab... dich lieb!"

„Nein Mama gib nicht auf!"

Die Polizei kam, doch das registrierte sie schon gar nicht mehr. Wenn ich eher reagiert hätte, wäre das nie passiert Von da an schwor sie sich, nie wieder so ungeschützt zu sein. Sie würde trainieren, damit so etwas nie wieder passieren kann. Sie wollte nie wieder schwach sein.


	2. Chapter 2

1.Kapitel:  „Huch, wo bin ich denn hier gelandet?"

Seit diesem Tag sind neun Jahre vergangen und Lilly hat ihren Schwur gehalten. Sie hat mit Kampfsport angefangen, Bogenschießen und Schwertkampf! Durch dieses Training war sie noch hübscher geworden. Sei hatte eine Sportliche, durchtrainierte Figur, was auch dem ein oder anderem jungen nicht verborgen blieb. Doch Lilly wollte davon nichts hören. Ihre Haare vielen ihr Lockig über den Rücken. Von außen wirkte sie wie ein freundliches, selbstbewusstest Mädchen. Das war sie auch, doch sie war auch sehr einsam! Die letzten Jahre hatte sie bei einer Tante gelebt, doch die vor einiger Zeit an Krebs gestorben. Jetzt lebt sie allein in einer kleinen Wohnung. Im Moment war sie in einem alten Tempel und wurde von einem alten Opa rumgeführt, der ständig versuchte ihr einen Glücksbringer anzudrehen. Als ob die helfen würden. Er führte sei überall rum, als letztes zeigte er ihr einen sehr alten, besonderen Baum. Zugegeben er war echt beeindruckend. Jetzt konnte sie noch selber sich etwas umschauen. Auf ein mal kam ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen aus einem Haus. Sie sah merkwürdig aus. Sie hatte einen viel zu großen Rucksack, aber das komische war ihr Bogen. Wozu braucht sie hier einen? Das Mädchen ging in einen alten Schrein. Möchte mal wissen was sie dort macht. Eigentlich muss ich ja zum Training, aber ein kurzer Blick ist erlaubt. Und schon war sie auf dem weg zum Schrein. Leise öffnete sie die Tür und schaute sich um. Na nu, wo ist denn das Mädchen hin? Sie ging rein und stellte ihre Tasche mit Schwert und Bogen auf den Rand des Brunnens. Irgendwas ist hier merkwürdig. Ich Trottel hab natürlich meine besten Sachen angezogen. Sie trug ein weißes Sommerkleid, was bis zum Knie ging und die Haare hatte sie offen gelassen. Plumps Och ne, oder? Wie viel Pech kann ein Mensch haben? Ihr Rucksack ist gerade den Brunnen runter gefallen. Hetzt muss ich wohl oder übel da runter. Dem Klang nach zu urteilen ist es nicht sehr tief. Sie sprang hinterher, aber statt gleich auf dem Boden zu landen hatte sie das Gefühl das sie fliegt. Als sie auf dem Boden ankam war es irgendwie merkwürdig. Hier roch es ganz anders als vorhin. Sie hörte Vogelgezwitscher. Sehr merkwürdig! Sie kletterte aus dem Brunnen und sah einen Wald. Hä? War ich nicht gerade noch in einem alten Schrein? Keine Panik! Erst mal erkunden wir mal die Landschaft. So machte sie sich auf den Weg. Hier sieht alles sehr friedlich aus, aber der Schein kann trügen! Auf einmal hörte sie einen Schrei. Instinktiv lief sie dem Schrei entgegen. Auf einer Lichtung stand ein stand ein kleines verängstigtes Mädchen. Sie stand an einen Baum gepresst und in der Hand hielt sie einen Strauß Blumen. Vor ihr stand ein ekliges, großes Monster. Also wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen das ist ein Dämon! Schnell öffnete sie ihre Tasche zog Pfeil und Bogen und schoss. Das Monster schrie auf und drehte sich zu ihr um. Upps... Es war ein riesiger Schlangenyoukai! Jetzt griff er sie an, sie sprang zur Seite und zog ihr Schwert. Schon wollte er wieder angreifen, doch dazu kam es gar nicht erst, da Lilly ihm ihr Schwert zwischen die Augen rammte. Es fiel tot auf dem Boden. Igitt ist das Vieh eklig!!! Das Mädchen rührte sich langsam wieder und strahlte sie an.

„Danke das ihr mir geholfen habt! Seid ihr ein Engel?

Ein Engel? Ich??

„ Äh... nein ich bin kein Engel. Mein Name ist Lilly. Und wie heißt du?"

„Schade! Ich bin Rin."

„Sag mal Rin bist du allein unterwegs?"

„Nein ich reise mit Sesshoumaru-sama, Lilly-sama."

„Aha, und wo ist der? Du kannst mich übrigens duzen."

„Keine Ahnung, er ist heute früh gegangen und Jaken-sama sollte auf mich aufpassen, aber der ist eingeschlafen."

„Sag mal was war das eigentlich für ein Vieh was dich angegriffen hat?"

„Ein Schlangenyoukai."

Bitte Dämonen? Aber so was gibt es doch nicht, oder?

„Aber so was gibt es doch nicht?", fragte sie etwas geschockt.

„Natürlich gibt es Dämonen."

„Welches Jahr haben wir gerade?" Sie hatte eine schlimme Vorahnung.

„Das weiß ich nicht genau. Im Mittelalter werden die Jahre nicht gezählt.

Mist! Warum immer ich! Sie war so in Gedanken das sie nicht bemerkte wie jemand auf die Lichtung kam.

„Sesshoumaru-sama, da seid ihr ja wieder!", freudestrahlend lief Rin ihrem Meister entgegen. Da erwachte auch Lilly aus ihren Gedanken und sah sich um. Vor ihr stand ein großer, weißhaariger Mann mit einer Rüstung und ein Fellding um die Schulter und Krallen statt Fingernägeln. Am markantesten war sein Gesicht! Er hatte goldene Augen und einen Halbmond auf der Stirn, außerdem zwei rote Streifen auf der Wange.

„Wer bist du Weib?"

Sind wir aber abfällig!

„Das ist Lilly-chan, sie hat mich vor einem Dämon gerettet. Darf sie mit uns kommen? Bitte!" Dabei hatte sie wieder so einen Hundeblick drauf, dem keiner Widerstehen konnte.

„Solange sie mir nicht im weg ist.", sagte er kalt.

„Danke Sesshoumaru-sama! » Hallo ? Werd ich auch mal gefragt ?! Anscheinend nicht. Na gut dann geh ich erst mal mit, aber bild dir bloß nichts drauf ein du Eisklotz! Rin lief Blumen pflücken, Lilly hatte sie ganz vergessen.

„Du wirst auf Rin aufpassen, wenn ich nicht da bin, verstanden Weib!"

„Hey, ich hab auch einen Namen. Lil-ly!", sagte sie es besonders betonend.

„Sei vorsichtig mit dem was zu sagst Weib. Nur weil ich dich mitnehme heißt das nicht das ich dich nicht auch töten kann!", sagte er ohne jede Gefühlsregung. Ja das würde ich ihm sogar glauben! Wie kann Rin mit so jemandem reisen?

„Lilly-chan wir gehen weiter.", holte Rin sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ok."

Rin so stellte Lilly schnell fest ist ein sehr freundliches, redseliges Mädchen.

„Lilly-chan, kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Klar, schieß los."

„Wo hast du denn so gut kämpfen gelernt?"

„Das hab ich in einer Kampfschule gelernt.", erklärte sei ihr freundlich.

„Und warum?"

Sie erstarrte kurz und blickte traurig, dabei spielte sie ganz unbewusst mit ihrer Kette.

„Lilly-chan, alles in Ordnung du schaust so komisch?"

„Ja ist alles ok. Weißt du ich wollte stärker werden, verstehst du?"

Sie wollte nicht weiter darüber reden und Gott sei dank reichte Rin das als Erklärung. Sesshoumaru hatte das Gespräch der Beiden mitbekommen und merkte das sie was verheimlichte, allerdings interessierte es ihn nicht sonderlich und so liefen sie schweigend weiter. Sie kamen auf einer Lichtung an, wo ein grüner Gnom und ein Drache mit zwei Köpfen waren. Der Gnom kam auch gleich auf Sesshoumaru zugerannt.

„Ah, ehrenwerter Sesshoumaru-sama ihr seid wieder da." Er starrte mich ungläubig an. „Was will den dieses Weib da?"

„Sie begleitet uns Jaken-sama. Ist das nicht toll?", sagte Rin freudestrahlend.

Was ist das den für ein Gnom? Der schleimt ja ganz schön rum.

Und so verlief der erste Tag von Lilly ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Sie liefen immer Sesshoumaru hinterher. Ob der überhaupt weiß wo der hinwill? Abends machten sie auf einer kleinen Lichtung halt, wo sie übernachten.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo! Da bin ich wieder, hoffe das nächste Kapitel gefällt euch. Also viel Spaß beim lesen.

2.Kapitel: „Scheißtag"

Ich bin jetzt schon mehrere Tage im Mittelalter und abgesehen von unserem Mr. Eisklotz ist es ganz schön. Jaken ist ziemlich nervig, aber Rin ist sooo süß! Rin und ich haben uns zur Aufgabe gemacht Jaken zu ärgern! Sehr amüsant.

„Wir rasten hier.", meinte Sesshoumaru. „Jaken geh Feuerholz sammeln."

Murrend ging Besagter los. „Jetzt muss ich schon wieder Holz für diese Menschen holen..."

„Sesshoumaru-sama, darf ich Blumen pflücken gehen?" Dieser nickte kurz, ohne sie überhaupt an zu sehn und schon war Rin verschwunden. So und was ist mit mir? Mal sehen ob unser Albino hier auch sprechen kann.

„Sesshoumaru wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?"

Nichts... Gr...dieser Typ, lehnt cool an seinem Baum und hält es nicht für nötig zu antworten.

„Hallo? Hast du mich nicht gehört?", sagte sie und wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum.

Nichts...

„Sag mal für wen hälts du dich eigentlich, du arroganter Schnösel!?"

Das war zuviel. Als er sie auf einmal ansah, wusste sie schon das sie zu weit gegangen war. Denn schon im nächsten Moment hing sei in der Luft und ihr wurde von Sesshoumaru die Luft abgedreht.

„Wage es nicht noch einmal so mit mir zu sprechen, Weib! Du hast Glück das Rin dich mag, sonst wärst du schon längst Tod!", knurrte er gefährlich. Ihr stellten sich die Nacken Haare auf, aber sie verzog keine Miene denn diesen Erfolg gönnte sie ihm nicht. Trotzig schaute sie ihm in die Augen. Wenn ich nur an meinen Dolch kommen würde. Dachte sie verkrampft, denn für den Notfall hatte sie immer einem am Oberschenkel fest gemacht. Sie versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich ran zu kommen und schaffte es sogar ihn raus zu ziehen, doch Sesshoumaru merkte dies natürlich und warf sie mit einem verächtlichen Blick an den nächsten Baum. Krachend flog sie dagegen und landete stöhnend am Boden. Uff...das war knapp! Langsam setzte sie sich auf. Oh, wie ich hoffe das der Großkotz auch mal schwächer ist!! In diesem Moment kam Rin mit einer Blumenkette angelaufen.

„Hier Lilly-chan, die hab ich für dich gemacht. Hoffentlich werd ich auch mal so schön wie du!"

„Danke das ist lieb von dir. Hör auf sonst wird ich noch rot."

„Da hinten ist eine heiße Quelle kommst du mit?"

„Echt, super! Genau das brauch ich jetzt."

„Dürfen wir Sesshoumaru-sama?" Ein Nicken von ihm und wir gingen mit unseren Handtücher los. Dort angekommen zogen wir uns aus und Rin sprang gleich rein. Lilly dagegen lehnte sich gegen einen Fels der aus dem Wasser ragte und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

„Rin-chan, was ist eigentlich mit deiner Familie?"

„Die sind gestorben.", sagte sie traurig.

„Das tut mir Leid, bist du deshalb bei Sesshoumaru?"

„Nicht direkt...", und so erzählte Rin ihr wie sie zu Sesshoumaru kam. Ich wusste ja gar nicht das Sesshoumaru so nett sein kann.

„Und was ist mit deiner Familie?", fragte Rin.

Wieder hatte Lilly diesen traurigen Blick.

„Sie sind vor neun Jahren gestorben, als sie mich beschützen wollten."

„Kannst deswegen so gut kämpfen?"

„Ja." Sie wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, deswegen war es ihr ganz Recht als Rin sagte sie wolle schon raus gehen.

„sagst du bitte bescheid, das ich noch etwas hier bleibe?"

„Mach ich."

„Danke."

Vor fast genau neun Jahren sind sie gestorben und es war alles meine Schuld! Wenn ich nicht wäre würden sie noch leben. Mist ich wollte doch nicht dran denken. Schnief...Schon liefen ihr die ersten Tränen übers Gesicht. Da sie so in Gedanken war merkte sie nicht das sich ein riesiges Echsenyoukai anschlich. Erst als ein großer Schatten im Wasser sichtbar wurde bemerkte sie ihn. Schnell sprang sie aus dem Wasser und schnappte sich ihr Handtuch um nicht ganz nackt zu sein. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn jetzt stand der Dämon da wo sie grad noch war.

„Das wird ja ein Essen heute. Ein kleines Menschenmädchen.", lachte der Dämon.

„Das kannst du dir abschminken, du Widerling!"

Sie sprang elegant zu ihrem Schwert und parierte die Angriffe des Youkais.

„Das nenn ich Essen mit Varietät. Noch ein paar letzte Worte?"

„Wieso willst du schon gehen?"

„Ganz schön frech das Menschlein." Der Dämon wurde langsam sauer und seine Angriffe schneller. Jetzt muss ich aufpassen. Plötzlich wollte sich ihr Handtuch lösen, sie hielt es fest. Und genau diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutze der Dämon aus und griff sie an. Sie wollte noch ausweichen doch der Youkai traf sie an der Seite. Dreckskerl! Durch die Schmerzen wurden ihre Bewegungen langsamer. Sie sammelte ihre Kräfte für einen letzten Angriff. Sie sprang auf den Rücken des Dämons und rammte ihre Schwert in seinen Kopf. Der Dämon schrie noch ein letztes mal und fiel um. Lilly sprang vom Rücken des Dämons, doch als sie landete gaben ihre Beine nach und sie viel auf die Knie. Was für ein Scheißtag! Sie begutachtete ihre Wunde, die immer noch blutete. Sie versuchte sie mit ihrem Handtuch zu trockenen, danach zog sie sich an. Bei jeder falschen Bewegung zog sie scharf die Luft ein.

Noch ein anderen hatte sie beobachtet wie sie gekämpft hat. Sesshoumaru hatte den Dämon gerochen und wollte sehen was passiert. Er würde es zwar nie zugeben, doch für einen schwachen Menschen kämpfte sie gut. Da keine Gefahr mehr besteht ging er zurück zum Lager. Das sie verletzt war interessierte ihn wenig.

Lilly unterdessen blieb noch eine Weile sitzen und überlegte wie es jetzt weitergehen soll. ´Wie bin ich hier her gekommen? Oder besser wie komm ich hier wieder weg? Will ich überhaupt zurück? Was erwartet mich noch zu Hause? Nichts. Aber was will ich hier? Schon wegen Rin will ich nicht zurück! Die Kleine ist mir ans Herz gewachsen. Aber was ist mit Mr. Sprich-mich-am-und-du-bist-Tod? Warum muss alles so kompliziert sein? Ich werd mich mal auf den Rückweg machen, es wird schon langsam dunkel. Sie ging langsam zurück, sie versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren doch so ganz gelang es ihr nicht. Auch ihr Kleid färbte sich langsam rot. Am Lager brannte ein Feuer und Rin hatte Beeren gesammelt.

„Da bist du ja wieder. Du blutest ja, ist was passier?", fragte Rin besorgt.

„Ach das ist nur ein Kratzer." Sie lächelte etwas gequält, doch Rin reichte es, sie bot ihr ein paar Beeren an, die Lilly auch gleich verschlang. Sie setzte sich so schmerzlos wie möglich an einen Baum und aß noch ein paar Beeren. Sie wollte keine Schwäche vor Sesshoumaru zeigen, dazu war sie zu Stolz. Nach dem Essen kuschelte sich Rin an Ah Uhn und schlief schnell ein. Lilly hätte sich auch gerne zu den beiden gelegt, doch sie wollte nicht das sie mit Blut beschmiert werden. Langsam wird es echt kalt hier. Wo ist eigentlich Sesshoumaru? Ach dort am Baum. Ob der schon schläft?"

Natürlich schlief er noch nicht. Er beobachtete sie. Auch bemerkte er das aus ihrer Wunde noch Blut sickerte. Menschen sind so dumm. Wieso verbindet sie die Wunde nicht? Am ende stirbt sie noch. Machte er sich gerade Sorgen um einen Menschen? Nein, aber Rin wurde ihn ewig nerven wenn das Weib stirbt.

In der Nacht hatte Lilly komische Träume, von denen sie auch wach wurde. Sie fuhr erschrocken hoch. Es war noch stockdunkel, sie schwitze. Ich geh mal was trinken. Sie stand auf und strauchelte erst mal. Was soll der Scheiß, so schlimm ist die Wunde nicht. Sie stützte sich an Bäumen ab und ging langsam Richtung Wasser. Kurz vor der Quelle brach sie jedoch zusammen.

„Mist." Sie wurde von jemandem hochgehoben. Sesshoumaru.

„Zieh das aus.", sagte er kühl.

„Was wieso?"

„Hörst du schwer? Tu was ich sage, oder du kannst dir deine Wunde allein verbinden." Was dache die denn? Menschen! Sie schob ihr Kleid gerade so hoch damit die Wunde frei lag. Sie blutete immer noch leicht. Deswegen bin ich zusammengebrochen! Sesshoumaru riss ein Stück ihres Kleides ab und band es ihr um den Bauch. Es ist schon komisch wenn er mir so nah ist, und jetzt ist mein Kleid ja nur noch ein Fetzten! Na toll!

„Danke für deine Hilfe."

„Bilde dir bloß nichts ein, aber ich habe keine Lust das du mich auf hältst wegen deinen Schmerzen.", sagte er eingebildet und ging. Dieser Arsch, ich glaubs nicht! Da denkt man er ist mal nett und dann so was! Argh...

So das wars erstmal. Freu mich über ein paar Kommis!

lg


	4. Chapter 4

3.Kapitel: „Hilfe!"

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie als erstes auf. Ihre Verletzung schmerzte nur noch wenig, dafür hatte ihr Kleid einen riesen Schlitz and er Seite bekommen. Wenigstens stört es beim kämpfen nicht mehr. Dachte Lilly resigniert und wollte aufstehen um Wasser und was zu Essen holen als eine gutbekannte Stimme sagte: „Weib, wo willst du hin?"

„Ich wünsch dir auch einen guten Morgen! Ich wollte Wasser und Beeren suchen, falls der Herr nichts dagegen hat.", der Sarkasmus war kaum zu überhören, doch Sesshoumaru ignorierte sie. Und da er nichts mehr sagte ging sie los. Nach ein paar Minuten fand sie auch was sie suchte und ging zurück. Von weiten hörte sie schon Rin lachen und Jaken meckern.

„Lilly-chan, da seid ihr ja wieder."

„Jepp und ich hab dir ein paar Beeren mitgebracht. Hier!", sie gab ihr die Beeren und diese aß sie freudig auf.

„Wo ist denn Sesshoumaru?"

„Der ehrenwerte Sessoumaru-sama ist weg gegangen und hat dir befohlen auf Rin aufzupassen. Was er genau macht hat dich nicht zu interessieren."

„Also hast du auch keine Ahnung. Sag das doch gleich."

„Wie kannst du es wagen so mit mir zu sprechen, Weib!"

„Jaken halt die Klappe sonst setzt es!"

Immer noch zeternd ging er weg.

„Komm Rin-chan wir spielen!"

„Juhuu..."

----Irgendwo in Narakus Schloss----

„Hat der große Sessoumaru seine Schützlinge allein gelassen. Und wie ich sehe hat er jetzt auch ein Menschenweib bei sich. Mit der werd ich meinen Spaß haben. Kagura!"

„Ja Meister."

„Bring mir das Weib was mit Sesshoumaru reist."

„Sehr wohl." Kagura verschwand und Naraku grinste geheimnisvoll.

----bei Lilly und Rin----

„Der Blumenkranz sieht aber toll aus!"

„Danke den hab ich für dich gemacht!"

„Das ist aber nett von dir." Auf einmal wurde sie ernst.

„Was ist los Lilly-chan?" Irgend etwas stimmt hier nicht, es ist auf einmal so ruhig. Ich höre kein Vogelgezwitscher und auch sonst sind keine Tiere mehr in der Nähe, seltsam.

„Rin, jetzt hör mir gut zu! Du suchst dir jetzt ein Versteck und kommst erst raus wenn ich es dir sage, ok?"

„Aber was..."

„Nichts aber, komm ja nicht raus egal was passiert! Versprich es mir!"

Rin sah sie ängstlich an, nickte aber. Sie rannte los und versteckte sich im Gebüsch. Puh, mal kucken was jetzt passiert. Ich hab ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl. Hoffentlich passiert Rin nichts, das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen und Sesshoumaru würde mich zu Hackfleisch verarbeiten! Sie nahm ihr Schwert und den Bogen, dabei steckte sie drei Pfeile schon mal leicht in den Boden um sie später schneller zu nehmen. Und da kamen auch schon die ersten Dämonen. Hatte ich also recht. Sei schoss die ersten ab und traf, aber zur Freude blieb keine Zeit, denn es kamen immer mehr. Sie zog ihr Schwert und wartete bis sie näher kamen um sie mit dem Schwert zu töten. Sie war überrascht wie einfach es ging diese zu töten. Irgendwas ist hier faul, aber was? Sie sah eine Frau auf einer Feder ankommen. Wusste ich's doch.

„Was willst du von mir?"

„Mein Meister schickt mich, er möchte das du zu ihm kommst."

„Wer ist denn dein Meister und was ist wenn ich nicht will?"

„Es ist völlig bedeutungslos was du willst. Du kommst mit zu Meister Naraku."

„Das kannst du vergessen. Soll er doch kommen und mich bitten!"

Kagura grinste hinterlistig.

„Du kannst es dir aussuchen. Entweder du kommst freiwillig mit oder ich töte das Mädchen und du kommst trotzdem mit." In diesem Moment kam ein Affenyoukai der die bewusstlose Rin trug.

„Lass Rin da raus, sie hat damit nichts zu tun. Du Feigling!" Lilly war wütend! Hätte ich doch Rin nicht weggeschickt! Ich bin so doof! Wenn ihr was passiert, scheiße!

„Dann kommst du also mit?"

Lilly lies den Kopf hängen.

„Nur wenn du mir versprichst das du Rin in Ruhe lässt." Sie lies ihr Schwert sinken.

„Der Kleinen passiert nichts, vorerst." Der Dämon lies Rin fallen und Lilly wollte zu ihr rennen, doch sie wurde von einem anderen Dämon festgehalten.

„Nana, wer wird denn hier so stürmisch sein? Du kommst mit!" Lilly bekam einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und wurde bewusstlos.

Rin wachte auf und sah Wie Kagura mit Lilly weg flog.

----bei Sesshoumaru----

Eigentlich wollte er der Pfährte seines Halbruders nachgehen, als er viele Dämonen an seinem Lager roch, auch eine bekannte Aura war dabei: Naraku! Schnell machte er sich auf den Rückweg. Am Lager fand er einen bewusstlosen Jaken und Ah Uhn. Wo sind die anderen beiden? Er ging weiter auf eine Wiese wo er ein weinende Rin fand.

„Sesshoumaru-sama, sie wollte mich...beschützen...schluchz...aber es waren so viele. Sie hat...schluchz gesagt ich soll mich verstecken...und nicht rauskommen...schluchz aber sie haben mich gefunden...schluchz...dann wurde alles dunkel und als ich aufwachte sah ich wie sie mit...ihr weg flogen!", sie hatte sich in seine Arme geschmissen und heulte sich aus. Er sah sich um, überall lagen Kadaver. Wieso hatte sie verloren und wieso war sie weg und Rin noch da? Hatte sie sich eingetauscht?

„Sesshoumaru-sama, was wird jetzt aus ihr?"

„Ich werde sie holen. Du bleibst bei Jaken.!" Sie strahlte ihn an und umarmte ihn noch mal. Da er nicht wusste wie er reagieren sollte, lies er es geschehen. Er weckte Jaken mit einem Fußtritt auf und befahl ihm mit Rin schon mal zu seinem Schloss zu gehen. Er komme nach. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Narakus Schloss.

----bei Lilly----

Sie wachte in einem dunklem Raum auf und bemerkte das sie in einem Bett lag. Man brummt mir der Schädel. Wo bin ich hier? Ach ja ich wurde ja entführt. Sie sah sich erst mal um, dabei bemerkt sie das jemand im Schatten war. Schnell stand sie auf und wollte nach ihrem Schwert greifen als...Nanu wo ist es denn hin? Fragend sah sie sich um.

„Suchst du das hier?", fragte die Person, die ihr Schwert hoch hielt. „Ich freue mich das du doch noch den Weg in mein Schloss gefunden hast. Herzlich Willkommen!", er lachte kalt. Er trat ins Licht und Lilly bemerkte gleich das er gefährlich war. Er hatte lange schwarze Haare und sah sie sehr komisch an.

„Was willst du von mir, Naraku?"

Sie musste zugeben, er machte ihr Angst als er sie so musterte mit einem lüsternen Blick.

„Dich! Du bleibst ab sofort hier und denk gar nicht mal dran zu flüchten. Das Schloss ist umgeben von Dämonen. Außerdem bin ich sehr neugierig zu sehn was Sesshoumaru tun wird."

„Mistkerl!"

„Nana wer wird denn so unfreundlich sein?"

Er ging auf sie zu und sie ging immer weiter zurück. Jetzt war nur noch das Bett hinter ihr. Was will er? Komm schon Lilly, für solche Momente hast du trainiert! Ich will nicht schwach sein! Sie ging in Kampfstellung.

„Oh, das wird ja interessant.", spottete er.

Sie versuchte ihn zu attackieren, doch erblockte alles ab. Ich komme nicht gegen ihn an, er ist schneller und stärker als ich. Was nun? Gerade als sie wieder angreifen wollte packte er sie an den Armen und schmiss sie aufs Bett. Oh nein, bitte nicht!

„Es macht zwar Spaß mit dir zu spielen, aber jetzt reichts. Mit diesen Worten lag er schon über ihr und drückte mit einer Hand ihre Hände aufs Bett, damit sie sich nicht mehr wehren kann.

„Bitte nicht!", flehte sie ihn an, doch er ignorierte sie.

Er küsste sie hart auf den Mund und da ihr bald die Luft ausging musste sie den Mund öffnen. Sofort drang er mit seiner Zunge in ihre Mundhöhle. Ihr liefen Tränen übers Gesicht. Wieso kann ich mich nicht wehren? Hilfe!! Mit seiner freien Hand riss er ihr die Kleider vom Leib und fuhr ihre Konturen nach.

„Mal sehen wie dein Sessoumaru reagieren wird. Es wird ihn total ärgern das ich sein Eigentum ‚beschmutz' hab! Aber wie es scheint bist du unwichtig." Nein das ist nicht wahr! Oder doch? Es klopfte and er Tür.

„Nicht jetzt!", zischte Naraku.

„Aber Meister, wir haben Probleme. Sesshoumaru ist da."

„Dann haltet ihn auf bis ich hier fertig bin."

Sesshoumaru beeil dich bitte!!!! Ein letztes mal holte sei Luft um was zu sagen.

„HILFE!!!!!!"

Gerade als er in sie eindringen wollte, ging die Tür krachend auf und Sesshoumaru stand da. Sie sah in aus Angstgeweihten Augen an.

Naraku gab ihr ein letzten harten Kuss und lies von ihr ab.

„Ah, Sessoumaru herzlich willkommen. Suchst du was?", fragte er scheinheilig.

„Lass sie in Ruhe." Er gab zu es machte ihn wütend sie so zu sehen. Sie hatte sich zusammengerollt und weinte. Dafür wird er noch büßen.

„Macht sich der große Sesshoumaru etwa Sorgen um einen Menschen?"

„Es ist mir gleich was du denkst. Lass sie in frieden wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist!"

„Soll das eine Drohung sein?", fragte Naraku scharf.

„Denk was du willst." Damit griff er an. Sesshoumaru war ziemlich wütend und Naraku hatte nicht mit solcher Wut gerechnet. Sesshoumaru schmiss ihn an die Wand, mit dem Kopf zuerst wodurch er bewusstlos wurde. Lilly hatte von alledem nichts mitbekommen. Sie lag zusammen gekauert auf dem Bett und weinte. Das sie nackt war interessierte sie im Moment nicht. Sesshoumaru kam auf sie zu, doch durch den Tränenschleier konnte sie nicht erkennen wer das war. Sie rutschte weiter zurück, aber weiter ging es nicht. Ängstlich schaute sie sich um, aber es gab keinen Fluchtweg.

„Bitte nicht!", flehte sie.

Was soll das. Denkt sie etwa?

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, dir passiert nichts mehr, das Verspreche ich dir!" Warum er das sagte wusste er nicht genau, wahrscheinlich weil er sie beruhigen wollte. Jedenfalls klappte es, da sie aufhörte wegzurutschen. ´So und wie bekomm ich sie jetzt hier raus? Mir bleibt auch nichts erspart! Er wickelte eine Decke um sie und nahm sie hoch. Erst war sie erschrocken, aber dann schlief sie vor Erschöpfung ein. Er ging aus dem Schloss und zu einer Höhle die er vorhin bemerkt hatte, als er sie suchte. Er legte sich vorsichtig auf den Boden und setzte sich gegenüber von ihr hin. Er dachte über alles nach, über Naraku, Lilly und sich selbst. Sie wirkte total verletzlich dort, obwohl sie sonst so stark und mutig wirkte, für einen Menschen. Er beschloss das er sie von nun an besser beschützen würde, damit er sie nie wieder so sehen musste. Sein Blick fiel auf sie. Sie träumte und schmiss sich hin und her. Ihr flossen Tränen übers Gesicht. Wenn sie so weiter macht verletzt sei sich noch selbst! Außerdem verrutscht die Decke. Er setzte sich neben sie und hielt sie fest.

„Nein...nicht...lass mich. Lasst Rin in Ruhe. Bitte nicht. Schluchz!"

Sie durchlebte alles noch mal.

„Schlaf jetzt!"

Als ob sie ihn gehört hat, schlief sie ruhig weiter. Sie benötigt unbedingt neue Kleider!

Sie kuschelte sich an ihn. Was macht sie denn jetzt schon wieder?! Das darf sie nur weil sie soviel durchgemacht hat. Obwohl es ja ganz angenehm ist. Ach was red ich nun wieder. Reiß dich zusammen! Er starrte an einen Punkt an der Wand und versuchte nicht zu denken.

Am nächsten Morgen und fand Lilly es wunderbar warm und kuschelig da wo sie lag. Müde öffnete sie die Augen und sah das sie sich in Sesshoumarus Fellding gekuschelt hatte und er es noch an hatte! Ihr fiel der gestrige Tag ein und eine einzelne Träne löste sich. Sie war total überrascht gewesen das er sie gerettet hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an einen Satz von ihm, aber das war bestimmt nur Einbildung. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und passte auf das sie die Decke nicht wieder verlor. Sie sah auf und blickte in zwei Bernsteinfarbene Augen.

„Danke!"

„Wofür?"

„Dafür das du mich gerettet hast."

„Du hast Rin beschütz und außerdem hätte sie ewig genervt wenn ich dich nicht geholt hätte!"

Dieses Arschloch! Da denkt man er ist nett und dann so was!

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen!"

Eingeschnappt stand sie samt Decke auf und ging raus. Ob es hier eine Quelle gibt? Sie ging einige Schritte und fand einen Fluss. Na ja geht auch.´ Sie lies die Decke fallen und ging ins Wasser. Sie versuchte den Dreck abzuwaschen, aber es ging nicht. Sie spürte überall seine Hände. Warum ich? Warum immer ich? Erst meine Eltern, meine Tante und jetzt das Wider kamen ihr Tränen. Sei bemerkte nicht das sie von Sesshoumaru beobachtet wurde. Was macht sie da? Als sie aussteigen wollte war er schon weg. Sie ging zu Höhle zurück. Sesshoumaru zog seine Rüstung aus und sein Oberteil, was er ihr zuwarf.

„Hier, bevor du was anderes hast."

„Danke. Sag mal gehen wir jetzt zu Rin?"

„Nein, Jaken bringt sie auf mein Schloss."

Super jetzt weiß ich wenigstens das es Rin gut geht.

„Dreh dich um!" Jetzt kommandiert die mich schon rum, aber ehe sie wieder anfängt zu heulen. Er drehte sich um und sie zog sich an. Natürlich war es viel zu groß.

„Shit ich hab mein Schwert vergessen."

Wortlos reichte er ihr Schwert und Bogen.

„Danke!"

„Komm jetzt."

Das Schwert band sie mit ein Stück Decke um die Hüfte.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, so, ich stelle fest, das bis her niemand wirklich interesse an der story zeigt.ob sie so schlecht ist, oder einfach niemand das genre mag, keine ahnung.da ich aber dagegen bin ffs abzubrechen, setzt ich die restlichen kaps auch noch rein. Allerdings jetzt immer zwei gleichzeitig, es wird nicht auffallen, aber die kapitel anzahl wird ziemlich schrumpfen.frag mich grad warum ich das überhaupt schreibe, interessiert eh keinen.egal...

Guten rutsch, falls sich doch mal jemand hier hin verirrt

**5.Kapitel:** „WOW!"

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lilly noch recht früh auf. Sie hatte die Tür zum Balkon offen gelassen und hörte die Vögel zwitschern. Müde stand sie auf und wusch sich und zog den roten Kimono an. Für ihr Schwert hatte sie einen Gürtel bekommen, den sie auch umlegte. Ihre Haare band sie zu einen hohen Zopf zusammen, packte die restlichen Sachen in die Tasche und ging aus dem Zimmer.

„Werte Lilly-sama, Ihr seid schon wach?", fragte Takato, der gerade um die Ecke kam. „Wollt ihr noch Frühstücken?"

„Guten Morgen! Ja das wäre nett. Könnte ich mir auch noch was für unterwegs mitnehmen?"

„Selbstverständlich!"

Eine Stunde später hatte sie gegessen und sich auch etwa eingepackt. Sie ging nach draußen, wo sie sich noch von allen verabschiedete und ging dann Richtung Sesshoumaru, der am Waldrand auf sie wartete. Schweigend gingen sie Richtung Westen. Nach mehreren Stunden des Schweigens...

„Gehen wir jetzt zu Rin? Und wie weit ist es noch?"

„Morgen Mittag müssten wir bei meinem Schloss ankommen.", meinte er kühl. Insgeheim hatte er sich schon gefragt wann sie ihn mit Fragen löchern würde. Wie es Rin wohl geht?, fragte sich Lilly.

„Aha.", ihr fiel nichts mehr ein, was sie hätte sagen können, aber Schweigen wollte sie auch nicht schon wieder. Diese Stille hält ja keiner aus, außer der Eisklotz da vorn. In diesem Moment fing die Erde an zu beben und ein riesiger Wurm-Dämon kam aus der Erde geschossen.

Iiih, wie eklig ist das denn? Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht. Sesshoumaru blieb die Ruhe selbst. Also manchmal könnte er ruhig etwas aktiver sein. Red Bull Junge das wärs! Bei dem Gedanken musste sie grinsen. Der Dämon wollte sie gerade angreifen, als sie noch rechtzeitig aus dem Weg sprang. Puh das war knapp.

„Gib mir die Juwelensplitter, Weib!"

Jetzt fängt der auch schon mit diesen Splittern an.

„Ach halt die Klappe du überdimensionaler Regenwurm!", sie zog ihr Schwert und wollte gerade angreifen, als eine Lichtpeitsche das Vieh tötete.

„Hey, das hätte ich auch geschafft." Sesshoumaru beachtete sie gar nicht, sondern ging einfach weiter.

„Hallo? Ich rede mit dir!"

Das lies ich jedoch völlig kalt. Sie ging ihm hinterher und holte ihn ein.

„Sag mal hältst du mich für so schwach?"

Er rollte innerlich genervt mit den Augen.

„Erstens ging es so schneller und zweitens bist du nur ein schwacher Mensch."

Das saß! Arroganter Mistkerl von einem Dämon! Wutschnaubend ging sie an ihm vorbei. Wenigstens hält sie jetzt die Klappe. Dachte er und ging weiter. So vergingen weitere endlose Stunden des Schweigens, in denen Lilly durch die Gegend stierte. Als sie an einer Lichtung ankamen lehnte sich Sesshoumaru an einen Baum und schloss die Augen. Ok, das heißt dann so viel wie, wir machen rast. Es wird bald dunkel, da werd ich erst mal Feuerholz suchen. Sie wollte gerade los gehen als.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte er üblich kühl, wobei er nicht mal seine Augen öffnete.

„Holz suchen, wenn's genehm ist.", meinte sie genervt. Kontrollfreak! Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging sie weiter und nach einer Viertel Stunde kehrte sie mit vielen Stöcken beladen zum Lager zurück. So und wie mach ich jetzt Feuer? Wo ist der Gnom wenn man ihn brauch? Mist. Sie grübelte noch eine Weile, was auch Sesshoumaru nicht unbemerkt blieb. Innerlich musste er schmunzeln. Jetzt versuchte sie mit einem breiten Stück Holz und einem langem, runden Feuer zu machen. //Ich denke alle wissen was ich meine.)// Sie drehte nicht schnell genug, damit Funken sprühen können und nach einer Viertel Stunde erbarmte er sich, ging zu ihr und gab ihr zwei Feuersteine.

„Danke.", grummelte sie. Sie entfachte ein kleines Feuer an dem sie sich wärmen konnte, denn es war mittlerweile dunkel. Sie aß ihre Wegzerrung auf und überlegte was sie nun tun sollte. Ich könnte ja etwas trainieren. Ja das ist eine gute Idee. Somit stand sie auf, nahm ihr Schwert und ging etwas vom Feuer weg. Sie ging in Position und lies ihr Schwert erst langsame Bewegungen machen und wurde später immer schneller. Sie ging verschiedene Techniken durch, ihre Tricks wurden immer schwieriger und schneller. Sie stelle sich vor sie hätte einen Gegner und kämpfte gegen ihn. Sesshoumaru beobachte sie. Nicht schlecht für einen Menschen. Sie strahlt sehr viel Eleganz aus und wirkt bei ihren Bewegungen Anmutig. Was mach ich mir überhaupt Gedanken darüber, schwach! Nach ca. einer Stunde hörte sie erschöpft auf und ging zum Feuer zurück. Da sie nur relativ wenig Holz tragen konnte, war das Feuer schon fast abgebrannt. Naja, wird schon nicht so kalt werden. Ich schlaf schnell ein dann merk ich nichts. Allerdings konnte sie nichts einschlafen und so rieb sie sich schon nach einer Stunde die Hände vor Kälte. Seshoumarus Fell sieht voll kuschelig aus, ist bestimmt auch warm. Nein, nicht dran denken, bleib stark! Sie schlang ihre Hände um ihren Körper. Jetzt fing sie auch noch an zu zittern, sie wollte es unterdrücken, doch es ging nicht. Mist verfluchter. Jetzt denkt der doch bestimmt wieder ich bin schwach!

„Komm her."

„Was, wieso?", sie sah fragend an, doch sein Blick machte ihr klar, das er keine Wiederrede duldete. Also stand sie auf, ging zu ihm und blieb unschlüssig vor ihm stehen Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie grob runter zu ihm, dort legte er ihr sein Fell über die Schulter und zog sie näher, damit er sie wärmen kann.

„Schlaf jetzt."

„Danke."

Es war angenehm so nahe bei ihm zu sein, aber irgendwie auch komisch. Wenn das Jaken sehen würde. Mit diesen Gedanken schloss sie die Augen und schlief ein.

Auch Sesshoumaru musste zugeben das es angenehm sie zu halten. Als sie sich anlehnte und ruhig atmete wusste er auch das sie schlief. Auch er gönnte sich etwas Ruhe.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Lilly von Vogelgezwitscher wach. Sie hatte wunderbar geschlafen, als sie die Augen aufschlug musste sie sich erst mal orientieren wo sie war. Ach ja er hatte mich ja gewärmt. Sie schaute ihn unbewusst an. Seine Augen waren zwar geschlossen, doch er wusste genau was sie tat.. Lilly hing ihren Gedanken nach und als sie merkte das sie ihn anstarrte wandte sie sich schnell ab. Sie stand auf, aß ein paar Beeren und ging an den See sich waschen, sie wollte Rin wiedersehen. Oh man, ich sehe furchtbar aus, meine Haare, argh...! Naja, egal. Als sie wieder am Lager ankam hatte Sesshoumaru sein Fell wieder angelegt. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und sie gingen schweigend weiter. Aus dem wird ich nicht schlau, erst ist er so kühl und ihn interessiert es nicht die Bohne was mit dir ist und dann wärmt er dich wieder!!! Das ist ja zum Haare raufen! Sie gingen den ganzen Tag weiter und machten nur kurze Pausen zwischendurch. Als es langsam Abend wurde kamen sie am Schloss an, sie blieb die Spucke weg, sie stand staunend davor.

„WOW!", war das einzige was sie dazu sagen konnte.

Sesshoumaru ging weiter ohne auf sie zu warten, rasch ging sie ihm nach. Alle verbeugten sich vor Sesshoumaru und beäugten Lilly komisch.

„Sesshoumaru-sama, Lilly-chan!", rief eine glückliche Rin und kam uns entgegengerannt. Lilly lief ihr entgegen und umarmte sie stürmisch! Dann rannte sie zu Sesshoumaru und klammerte sich an sein Bein, dieser nickte nur. Dann ging sie wieder zu Lilly.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst!", sagte Lilly.

„Ich hab euch auch vermisst. Es war so langweilig mit Jaken." Sesshoumaru war schon reingegangen, aber dafür kam ein Diener raus, der Lilly in ihr Zimmer führte, Es war ein großes, helles Zimmer, es war in Grüntönen gehalten. Es hatte ein großes Bett in der Mitte, einen Ankleideschrank mit Spiegel und noch zwei Türen. Eine führte ins Bad und die andere auf den Balkon. Dieser hatte eine herrliche Aussicht! Man konnte in einen Garten sehen. Es ist fantastisch hier! Ich hab so ein großes Zimmer!

„Soll ich dich rumführen, Lilly-chan?"

„Ja gerne."

Sie gingen zuerst in Rins Zimmer, was in Orange war, es war unter Lillys Zimmer, danach gingen sie in den Speisesaal, die Bücherei und als letztes gingen sie in den Garten. Dieser war wunderschön, es gab viele Blumen, Bänke und sogar einen kleinen Bach. So was hatte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut! Na gut das Schloss gehörte ja vorher seinem Vater, vielleicht war es damals schon so. Und ihm war es egal wie es aussieht."

----bei Sesshoumaru----

Wie ich diesen Papierkram hasse!!! Ein Grund nie hier zu sein!

„Werter Sesshoumaru-sama, es ist wieder soweit. Ihr müsst diesen Empfang geben.", sagte Jaken, schleimisch wie immer.

Oh nein, nicht das auch noch. Mir bleibt auch nichts erspart.

„Dann bereite alles darauf vor und geh jetzt.", knurrte er.

„Jawohl."

Sesshoumaru ging auf den Balkon und sah wie Rin und Lilly Blumen pflückten und dann eine Wasserschlacht machten. Es war die richtige Entscheidung sie mitzunehmen. Rin hatte sie gleich ins Herz geschlossen. Als sie ihn bemerkte winkt sie ihm fröhlich zu und auch Lilly lächelte ihn an. Er nickte und ging rein um seine Arbeit zu erledigen.

----bei Lilly und Rin----

Nach ihrer Wasserschlacht gingen sie pitschnass in ihre Zimmer um sich umzuziehen und sich auszuruhen. Rin ist einfach goldig! Ich kann es mir gar nicht mehr ohne sie vorstellen. Sie zog den grünen Kimono an und legte sich aufs Bett. Nach einiger Zeit klopfte es an die Tür und Rin kam rein.

„Es gibt Abendessen. Kommst du?"

„Klar." Und schon machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Speisesaal. Jaken und Sesshoumaru waren schon da. Sie setzten sich und fingen an zu essen. Das Essen ging sehr still von statten. Nach dem Essen ging jeder in sein Zimmer. Lilly wollte sich ihres noch mal genau ansehen. Sie öffnete den großen Kleiderschrank und fand noch mehr Kleider. Wow, ob die alle für mich sind? Sie schloss ihn wieder und ging auf den Balkon, von dem aus konnte man über die Mauer in den Wald sehen. Es war einfach schön hier! Aber wie komme ich wieder in meine Zeit? Will ich dort wieder hin? Eigentlich hält mich dort nichts mehr. Mich würde niemand vermissen und ich will Rin nicht alleine lassen! Mein Entschluss steht fest ich bleibe hier, wegen der Schule ist es egal. Hier nützt es mir nichts wenn ich weiß vie man Logarithmen berechnet. sie betrachtete noch ein Weile die Landschaft ehe sie schlafen ging.

Sie war nun schon eine Woche hier und sie konnte sich nicht beklagen. Mr. Eisklotz bekam man selten zu Gesicht und mit Rin hatte sie viel Spaß. Die Diener hatten sich mittlerweile an ihre Anwesenheit gewöhnt und waren sehr freundlich zu ihr. Heute war sie mal wieder mit Rin an ihrem Lieblingsplatz im Garten, sie lagen in der Wiese und betrachteten die vorbeiziehenden Wolken.

„Rin-chan, ist Sesshoumaru oft im Schloss?"

„Nein, ich war bis jetzt erst zweimal kurz hier. Das wir diesmal so lange bleiben finde ich toll!" Nach einer Weile bemerkte Rin Sesshoumaru der sich ihnen näherte.

„Sesshoumaru-sama, es ist schön euch zu sehen." Er beachtete sie nicht, sondern ging auf Lilly zu. Was er wohl will?

„Morgen ist ein Empfang, wo ihr auch anwesend seid. Und du Weib wirst auf Rin achten."

Ja, der Herr. Mach ich doch gern, wenn ihr mich so nett bittet! Sie nickte nur und schon war er auch schon wieder weg.

„Warst du schon mal auf einem Empfang?"

„Nein, beim letzten musste ich im Zimmer bleiben, weil so viele Dämonen kamen."

„Na prima, noch mehr Besserwisser! Rin war den ganzen Tag noch sehr aufgeregt, Lilly allerdings weniger. Sie überlegte was sie dort erwarten würde. Abends stand sie wie so oft auf dem Balkon und träumte vor sich hin. Unbewusst summte sie eines ihrer Lieblingslieder, als sie sich umschaute entdeckte sie Sesshoumaru, der sie stumm beobachtete. Ah, der schon wieder. Mal kucken ob er auch reden kann.

„Werden morgen viele da sein?"

„Alle wichtigen Dämonenlords.", sagte er gleichgültig.

„Gibt es irgendwas was ich beachten müsste?" Da sie nicht als irgendein Abendessen herhalten wollte.

„Wenn ihr in meiner Nähe bleibt wird nichts passieren." Und wenn doch? Er wird hoffentlich wissen was er tut und Rin würde er ja keiner Gefahr aussetzten.

„Darf ich dich was fragen?"

Keine Antwort.

„Warum hasst du Inuyasha so?" Das interessierte sie schon eine lange Zeit. Was ist passiert das sie sich so hassen? Wenn ich Geschwister hätte...Doch sie konnte den Gedanken nicht zu ende führen, da er ihr doch überraschender Weise antwortete.

„Ein Hanyou ist nicht würdig in unsere Familie zu gehören. Und jetzt geh schlafen, der morgige Tag wird anstrengend.", knurrte er und ging.

Wie kann man nur so denken, Inuyasha kann doch nichts dafür! So ein arroganter Mistkerl!!! Grübelnd ging sie in ihr Zimmer und legte sich schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Rin mit Frühstück in ihr Zimmer.

„Morgen Lilly-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama hat gesagt nach dem Essen sollen wir uns fertig machen, da mittags die ersten Gäste kommen." Müde öffnete Lilly die Augen.

„Morgen.", grummelte sie.

„Hast du gut geschlafen? Hilfst du mir nachher beim anziehen?" Dabei hatte die Kleine wieder diesen Hundeblick drauf, dem keiner wiederstehen kann.

„Natürlich helf ich dir. Lass uns was Essen und dann geht's los."

Sie aßen schnell auf und Rin ging dann schnell baden, ebenso wie Lilly. Sie wusch sich schnell die Haare und kam mit einem Handtuch bekleidet aus dem Bad. Sie zog den weißen Kimono an und steckte ihre Haare locker hoch, sodass zwei Locken ihr Gesicht umrahmten. Dann suchte sie im Kleiderschrank nach weißen Schuhen, die sich auch fand. Als sie fertig war kam Rin rein, sie schaute Lilly begeistert an.

„Ihr seht echt schön aus, Lilly-chan. Wie ein Engel!" Schon wieder dieser Vergleich, wenn sie wüsste.

„Du siehst aber auch schön aus." Sie trug einen orangenen Kimono, fast wir ihr Normale, nur das der goldene Blumen hatte.

„Soll ich dir die Haare machen?"

„Ja bitte." Sie bürstete ihr die Haare gründlich und dann nahm sie einzelne Strähnen von vorn, die sie hinten zusammen flechtete.

„So fertig."

„Danke, das Gefällt mir!"

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Empfangsaal. Als sie die Treppe runter kamen, waren schon die ersten Gäste da. Beide wurden von vielen angestarrt. Ob sie angestarrten wurden weil sie Menschen waren, oder der Schönheit wegen war unklar. Aber Lilly war es sehr unbequem so angestarrt zu werden, Rin merkte nichts, sie war viel zu aufgeregt. Auch Sesshoumaru musste zugeben das Lilly für einen Menschen wunderschön aus sah. Als sie unten ankamen, standen beide etwas unschlüssig rum, da gab ihnen Sesshoumaru ein Zeichen, das sie ihm folgen sollten. Als sie sich alle versammelt hatten, begrüßte Sesshoumaru alle, wobei dies nicht mal freundlich klang, sondern kühl wir immer. Es sieht ja fast so aus, als hätte er keine Lust auf so was. Bei dem Gedanken musste sie schmunzeln. Als die Musik anfing zu spielen, wollte Rin unbedingt tanzen, also hopsten beide wild auf der Tanzfläche rum. Sesshoumaru redete mit anderen Lords, hatte aber beide immer im Blick. Auch einige der Dämonen beobachteten die Beiden, einige hatten belustigte Blicke, andere waren angewidert und wieder andere schauten Lilly lüsternd an. Die Zwei jedoch bekamen davon nichts mit und tanzten ausgiebig bis Lills nicht mehr konnte.

„Puh, Rin ich brauch ne Pause! Wollen wir was trinken ?"

„Ok." Und so gingen beide zum Buffe und tranken Tee.

„Und wie findest du es bis jetzt?", fragte Lilly Rin.

„Toll! Es sind so viele Leute hier! Wie findest du es denn?"

„Auch sehr gut, ehr beeindruckend." und beunruhigend., dachte sie, denn mittlerweile war sie sich den Blicken bewusst.

„Entschuldigt meine Damen. Mein Name ist Akura, wunderbarer Empfang nicht?", sagte der Fremde der zu ihnen getreten ist. Er war groß und hatte seine schwarzen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden. Lilly konnte nicht sagen was für ein Youkai er war.

„Ja es ist toll! Sesshoumaru-sama hat das super gemacht!", plapperte Rin drauflos.

„Da hat ihr Recht kleines Fräulein und mit wem habe ich die ehre?" Rin wurde verlegen.

„Oh, Verzeihung ich bin Rin und Das ist Lilly."

„Es freut mich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen."

Der scheint ja ganz nett zu sein, aber der schein kann trügen.

„Dürfte ich sie um den nächsten Tanz zu bitten?"

Huch, was hat er grad gesagt, irgendwas mit tanzen. Meint der mich? Sie schaute Rin fragend an, diese nickte fröhlich.

„Na los Lilly-chan."

"Aber nur wenn du hier bleibst! Ich passe nämlich auf sie auf, müssen sie wissen."

Das letzte sagte sie zu Akura. Sie nahm seine dargebotene Hand und sie schritten auf die Tanzfläche.

„Ich muss sie warnen ich kann nicht tanzen.", sagte sie etwas verlegen.

„Das macht nichts, ich werde sie führen." Er Legte seine Hand an ihre Taille und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter ,die andere in seine Hand. Die ersten Schritte waren komisch, doch schon bald hatte sie es begriffen und es ging schon fast wie von selbst. Sie schaute ein paar mal zu Rin, diese winkte ihr fröhlich zu.

„Keine Panik, der Kleinen passiert schon nichts. Ich muss ihnen sagen sie sind die schönste Frau hier!", sagte er mit zuckersüßen Stimme, wodurch Lilly rot wurde. Der ist ja charmant, da kann sich ein gewisser Hund mal ne Scheibe abschneiden! Sie tanzten noch eine weile, als sie merkte wie sein Hand zu ihrem Po wanderte. Ich glaubs nicht Perverslink! Ich nehme alles zurück! Sie schaute ihn entsetzt an und schob seine Hand wider hoch, er lächelte sie an al wäre nichts gewesen. Hoffentlich ist dieser Tanz bald zu ende. Akura zog sie noch enger zu sich, was ihr sehr unangenehm war, aber sie wollte hier keine Szene machen. Sie wollte Rin mit ihren Blicken klar machen was sie wollte, doch diese winkte ihr nur freundlich zu. Mist! Ich könnte hier etwas Hilfe gebrauchen. Seine Hand fing wieder an zu wandern.

„Könnten sie das wohl lassen?"

„Was denn?"

„Nehmen sie ihre Hand da weg!", zischte sie säuerlich.

„Und wenn nicht?" Jemand tippte an seine Schulter und als er sich umblickte sah er zwei kalte Augen.

„Darf ich?"

„Natürlich." Man bin ich froh Sesshi zu sehen. Er nahm ihre Hand auf fing an zu tanzen.

„Du solltest auf Rin aufpassen und nicht mit anderen Dämonen flirten.", knurrte er.

„Es ist ja nicht gerade so als hätte ich ihn gebeten mich zu begrabschen. Was kann ich dafür das Dämonen ein nein nicht akzeptieren können. Anfangs war er eigentlich auch ganz nett gewesen.", rechtfertigte sie sich. Warum rechtfertige ich mich eigentlich? Sesshoumaru blickte sie nur stumm an. Es war ja schon irgendwie angenehm mit ihm zu tanzen. Warum fühle ich mich bei ihm so sicher? Er will mich doch auch töten, oder? Sie blickte ihm in die Augen, um dort eine Antwort zu finden, doch nichts. Der Tanz endete, er nickte ihr kurz zu und verschwand. Sie schaute ihm kurz nach, eh sie wieder zu Rin ging. Warum verletzt es mich so wenn er so kalt ist? Es kann mir doch egal sein was er von mir hält!!

„Lilly-chan, wollen wir in den Garten gehen? Mir ist langweilig!, holte sie Rin aus den Gedanken.

„Können wir machen, wir müssen nur schnell Sesshoumaru bescheid sagen.", und so gingen sie nachdem sie ihm bescheid gesagt hatten in den Garten. Draußen neigte der Tag sich dem Ende entgehen Rin und Lilly spielten fange, pflückten Blumen und beobachten die vorbeiziehenden Wolken.

„Und willst du öfter auf solche Feste gehen, Rin-chan?"

„Nein, eher nicht. Die sind ja ganz schön, aber auch sterbends langweilig! Toll fand ich als du und Sesshoumaru-sama getanzt habt!"

„Ach ja...?" Das hat mir auch gefallen.

„Lilly-chan?"

„Mhm..."

„Kannst du und Sesshoumaru-sama nicht einfach heiraten, denn hab ich endlich wieder eine Mama und einen Papa."

Bitte?´

„Ich glaub das ist keine gute Idee."

„Warum denn nicht?" Rin verstand nicht was so falsch daran war,

„Na weil man nur heiraten sollte, wenn man den Anderen liebt und das ist bei uns ja nicht der Fall.! Eher das Gegenteil.

„Na dann verliebt euch einfach!" Das Kind ist ganz schön naiv!

„Das geht aber nicht so einfach. Erzähl bloß Sesshoumaru nichts von deiner Idee, sonst..."

„Was soll sie mir nicht erzählen?", knurrte Besagter. Was soll mir denn jetzt wieder verheimlicht werden?

Och ne... oder. Was will der denn jetzt hier?

„Antworte."

„Das kann dir Rin selber sagen, sonst heißt es noch es war meine Idee. Rin?"

Ja wo ist sie denn hin? Weg. Dieses kleine Monster!!!!

Allerdings schien er immer noch auf eine Antwort zu warten, sie seuftze. Na gut dann eben doch ich.

„Jetzt denk bloß es wäre meine Idee gewesen, denn ich finde das überhaupt nicht toll! Sie ist der Meinung das wir beide..." Es nervte ihn das sie nicht einfach sagte was los sei.

„...heiraten könnten, dann hätte sie wieder Eltern. Ich hab ihr natürlich gesagt das das nicht geht, ob sie das verstanden hat ist eine andere Sache." Sie schaute verlegen auf den Boden.

Zugegeben er war etwas überrascht über Rins Idee, was er natürlich nie zugeben würde. Ich muss wohl noch mal mit der ihr reden. Tse..., was für eine absurde Idee!

Rin hatte sich hinter einen Baum versteckt und beobachtete die zwei nun. Sie hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt das die Beiden ihre Eltern werden und das versuchte sie jetzt um zusetzten.

„Sind die Gäste schon gegangen?", fragte Lilly um die Stille zu unterbrechen.

„Ja.", war seine kurze Antwort. Sie schaute in den Himmel, als die Sonne begann unterzugehen.

„Wunderschön.", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Natürlich hörte er das und sah sie an.

„Was?"

„Wie was?"

„Was ist wunderschön?"

„Achso, der Sonnenuntergang."

Was soll daran schön sein? Menschen, müssen immer für irgendwas schwärmen! Doch musste er sich eingestehen das sie so von den Strahlen beschienen wunderhübsch aussah.

Es war ein komischer Anblick, die zwei. Der Wind spielte mit ihren Haaren und vermischte diese.(klingt irgendwie blöd, aber was solls ) Sie standen noch lange so, keiner sagte etwas. Lilly bemerkte ihn nicht mal mehr, als die Sonne restlos untergegangen war, bemerkte sie ihn wieder.

Warum ist er noch hier?

Er dachte über die vergangenen Wochen nach, über sie.

„Sesshoumaru, das Mädchen was mit eurem Bruder reist, kommt doch aus der Zukunft, oder?"

Er nickte.

„Wisst ihr wie sie das macht? Ich würde nämlich auch mal wieder zurück, um ein paar Sachen zu holen."

„Man sagt der Knochenfresser Brunnen ermöglicht es ihr."

„Können wir mal dort hingehen, bitte?"

Erst jetzt schaute sie ihn an.

„Aber nur unter einer Bedingung."

Sie nickte.

„Ich komme mit und nur einen Tag."

Sie war überrascht, aber freute sich riesig, sodass sie vergaß wer vor ihr stand. Sie umarmte ihn stürmisch und dankte ihm. Er war recht überrascht von ihrem Verhalten, ließ es aber geschehen. Als sie mitbekam wen sie da gerade umarmte löste sie sich schnell von ihm.

„Entschuldigung, ich hab nicht nachgedacht.", nuschelte sie verlegen.

Er sagte nicht, sondern sah sie nur an. Er kam einen Schritt näher, hob ihr Kinn und küsste sie. Was? Wow! Sie schloss die Augen und erwiderte ihn. Er löste sich von ihr und ging ohne ein Kommentar. Was war das denn jetzt? Sie blickte ihm verwirrt nach.

Auch Sesshoumaru wusste nicht so recht was er da getan hat. Warum hab ich das getan? Einen Menschen. Oh Gott, wie tief bin ich schon gesunken, seit dem das Mädchen hier ist! Er wusste nicht warum er das getan hat, aber sie roch so gut, er konnte sich einfach nicht beherrschen.

Auch Rin sah es. Ich bekomm meine Eltern, wartets ab. Sie grinste vor sich hin und ging schnell ins Bett.

Lilly stand noch eine Weile da und dachte nach. Warum hat er mich geküsst? Mag er mich vielleicht doch? Will ich das? War er besoffen? Nein, das kann ,ich glaub, ich ausschließen. Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Betrübt ging sie ihr Zimmer, doch schlafen konnte sie nicht.

Auch Sesshoumaru saß noch eine lange Zeit in seinem Arbeitszimmer und dachte nach. Wenn ich nicht aufpasse werde ich noch wie mein Vater. Habe ich mich im Moment verleiten lassen? Ja, bestimmt. Es war eine einmalige Sache und wird nie wieder geschehen.

Zufrieden mit der Antwort machte er sich an seine Arbeit.


End file.
